


AFFECTION ACROSS TIME

by AngelaVargas



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Eventual Romance, Family, Friendship, M/M, Marco is being a Mother Hen on the SASL Quartet, Sabo is in Whitebeard Crew, Solis is a Demon in Angel's Clothing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/pseuds/AngelaVargas
Summary: “You Promised to come back that’s what you said to me back then, so I kept on waiting... I will always wait for you, even if it means that I have to wait for you forever no matter the Circumstances, The Place or Time... that’s what I promised to myself. And I couldn’t break that promise. But you were gone... with no hope of returning, but I still stand on my Promise. I’ll keep on waiting and I’m not letting go. How I got here? I don’t know, but if this is the second chance that I’ve been dreaming and is given, I will take that chance to change things.” Solis said as he stared into the distance, not looking at the man right behind him.They say Love is the strongest force the world possesses and yet it is the humblest imaginable. When you love a person so much, you know that you’ll do anything for him or her. You’d rather spend one lifetime or a moment with the person you love than face all the ages of the World alone.





	1. BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWNED ANYTHING BUT THIS FANFIC! ONE PIECE BELONGS TO ODA-SAN.
> 
> NOTE : OH! ACE, THATCH AND WHITEBEARD WILL LIVE... SOLIS TRAVELS BACK IN TIME IN HIS YOUNGER YEARS WITH HIS MEMORIES INTACT.
> 
> LUFFY IS YOUNGER THAN THE CANNON ONE... AND HE DIDN’T GET THE GOMU GOMU NO MI, BUT THE YAMI YAMI FRUIT INSTEAD, 
> 
> ACE ATE THE MAGU MAGU NO MI (STOLEN FROM AKAINU IN LATER CHAPTER), 
> 
> SABO ATE THE TEN TEN NO MI.
> 
> YEP... THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT SO DEAL WITH IT... MY STORY MY RULE...

**“** What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know **”**

**-What If by Kate Winslet**

**  
[GREEN ISLAND]**

**  
** A lone ship arrives just in time as the Crew of Red Hair Pirates and the Remaining Whitebeard Pirates Celebrate the Death anniversary of both Whitebeard and Fire Fist Ace, Pirates on both Whitebeard Crew and Red Hair Pirates turned to see who came only to look in confusion to see someone else knew the Island aside from them.

  
“And who might you be, Young Man?” Vista asked kindly.

  
A Young Man in black cloak just smiled and said softly

  
“I came... to visit an Old Acquaintance’s Grave, I did not come for trouble Good Sir.”

  
The whole crew of both side relaxed and let the stranger approach the Two Graves, though this Person stood right in front of Ace’s Headstone and laid a Bunch of Flower that they never seen before

  
“Here’s your Favourite Flower... Ace, Fire Lilies and Glory Lilies...” The Stranger said softly and fondly.

  
There was a moment of peace to give this young man a time to pray.

  
“I’m sorry for not coming any sooner, it’s just that... I’m having a very hard time accepting things now that you’re gone... You don’t have to worry, I’m not really mad that you didn’t fulfil that promise. I did said that I’ll wait for you even if it means waiting forever...” The Stranger said voice cracking a little.

  
Marco and Shanks looked at each other, to their Crew then to the Young Man in front of Ace’s grave. They had no idea what is going on, but they couldn’t help but worry. Who was this man and what his relationship with Ace is. They listened to the young man talked to Ace’s grave, until the said youth turned to them removing his hood, revealing his feminine features that would make both Izo and Hancock a run for their Money. Soft blond hair tied in half ponytail by a long Purple Ribbon, the said Ribbon have Silver Bells at the end, few stray locks of hair framing the young man’s gentle face, his bangs slightly ends just above his eyes, the youth’s eyes are warm brilliant Purple Eyes.

  
“My name is Icarus D. Solis, Ace’s Fiancé, pleased to meet you and thank you for taking good care of Ace till the end.” The young man stated in his soft and serene voice.

  
Shanks had to snap out of trance and said

  
“Ah! No Problem...” He couldn’t say anything else, he’s shock himself.

  
Ace had a Fiancé waiting for him and the idiot just died and left his Fiancé all alone with an unfulfilled promise. As if reading what’s on their mind, Solis just smiled gently and said

  
“Ace didn’t mean to break his Promise, I understand that Ace had a bit of a temper in him and would do reckless things without thinking through and he’s stubborn. It’s in his nature after all.”

  
“Umm... sorry about that...” Marco said unsurely.

  
“That’s fine...” Solis stated softly, he’s not really mad.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** After talking to the two Captains, Solis had to head back to his own Ship. It was nice talking to them especially if it’s about Ace, Marco seem to have lighten up when he heard How Ace had gotten himself in trouble and acquired a Fiancé because of his stupidity.

  
Solis smiled softly at the thought of Ace finding a Family that cared about him, when he first met Ace, the man is drowning in the darkness, it was so deep that he’s almost afraid that he couldn’t reach Ace and save him from that suffocating darkness, But he was glad that he managed to save him from that darkest place in his mind.

  
As he was closing in on his ship, a shadow appeared right behind him

  
“Found you...” The voice is deep and intimidating.

  
He saw Marco and Shanks running towards him to save him... but they’re too far away, and the next thing he knew, he was smothered by darkness and then a burst of golden light. He felt a tug and the next thing he knew is that he was falling.

  
**[MAJOR TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** The air was dense, birds chirping and wind blowing around the giant leaves, stirring them into a rustling clamour. The sound of the sea clashing at the wooden hull, groaning at the pain he was feeling, Solis opened his eyes and noticed that he was on a ship... how did he got there? And he’s sure as hell that this is not his Ship...

  
“You’re finally awake! We were afraid that you won’t, Young Master.” A Kind voice called out.

  
He suddenly sat up only to regret it because everything start spinning and it making him dizzy and he’s in so much pain right now. Warm hands gently pushed him back down the bed.

  
“Where?” He asked.

  
“Young Master, you were on the figurehead and you suddenly collapsed. One of the servants had to dive in to get you back on the deck. You got a high fever and had been sick for the past two days, your uncle is worried about you.” The Female servant stated worriedly.

  
“Where are we going?” Solis croaked his throat is too dry and wanted some water.

  
The Female Servant looked at him sadly like she’s about to cry, but she said

  
“Young Master, have you forgotten that we’ve barely escaped the Marines?”

  
Marines? He doesn’t remember engaging against a Marine... what the heck is going on?

  
“I’ll call your Uncle...” The Female Servant stated as she ran out of the room.

  
Solis lay down and sighed, what is going on? He doesn’t remember setting sail, but staying in his island home until he met Ace... His thoughts were cut off when the door opened and a Man in his 30s entered the room and sat down beside the bed.

  
“It’s good that you’re awake, I heard that you’re having trouble remembering things.” The Man said.

  
Solis just nodded and the man sighed.

  
“First off, I’m Icarus D. Karelin your uncle. Why you’re here is that I have to take you away from your Home Island, the Celestial Dragons had invaded your home.”

  
“What about Mom and Dad?” Solis asked.

  
Karelin gave him a sad look and said

  
“One of the Councils had betrayed your Father and Mother for the Throne, Our Family... the Icarus had been a long standing Line of Ds our family is the Oldest Bearer of the Will of D and you my Nephew are the Heir of the Throne of your Father’s Kingdom. But Touten one of the High Councils had been plotting against you and my Brother, for once you’ve reached the right age to rule he will lose power for every new ruler, new councils are chosen.”

  
“So... he-” Solis began.

  
“He tried to assassinate you, but me along with some other knights who are loyal to my brothers saw what he was planning and forged an attack. However, he had already planned ahead of us as he had called forth the Marines and lied about your parents’ plot against the World Government.” Karelin stated cutting him off.

  
“But... But what does that Man after?” Solis asked.

  
“The Throne and the Power that we Icarus have been hiding for so long...” Karelin answered.

  
“So-” Solis began...

  
Knowing what he was thinking, Karelin answered

  
“No... I was step ahead of him, Touten did not have the Power he seeks. He may have the Throne but not the Power he wished to covet, You have it...”

  
“Me?” Solis frowned, he did not remember doing anything.

  
Sighing, Karelin recounted on what happened a day before Solis fell on the Sea.

  
“Three days before you fell on the Water, I gave you a Fruit... a Fruit that holds the Power that Touten wanted... The Devil Fruit of Creation.” Karelin stated.

  
The Devil Fruit of Creation, he knows that fruit he have that Fruit since he was just a 15 Years Old Boy –in his Original Timeline- but... if this Timeline is connected to his Original one but different in circumstance, then he might have just received his Devil Fruit earlier than expected... the Fruit of Creation or the Shizen Shizen No Mi is one of the Six Judgment Fruits, All Six Judgment Fruits are Logia and Powerful enough to have a Conscience for the time being, they are called the Six Judgments because they have the power to practically change the world, they judge whether or not a person is worthy to eat them. If the person is worthy he or she get full access to the powers and a voice that guides them, if not the most powerful aspects are locked away and they get no help.

  
“The Devil Fruit of Creation is one of the Six Judgments and is extremely difficult to find, our Family is Lucky to have one and it also become the downfall of my Brother and your Father. Touten had heard of the Devil Fruit that my Brother is keeping and wanted it for himself, but now that you have it I fear that it will cause you great hardship and troubles, so you must flee whenever you see a Noble or a Marine. And God Forbid **_DO NOT_** Show your Devil Fruit Power to anyone or else they’ll swarm after you.” Karelin said gravely.

  
Solis nodded in understanding, he knew the Danger all too well since he had always been hunted down in his Original Timeline...

  
“I understand Uncle...” He stated quietly.

  
“Good... now rest, dinner will be here soon.” Karelin stated as he leave the room.

  
Once the man is gone, Solis had thought things through... He may be in the Past but the situations are different than the one he thought. He do remember that he hadn’t sailed away from home until he was 17, he met Ace 9 Months before he left the Island. The Fire Starter had accidentally saw his face while he was enjoying a Bath in the Clearing of the Forest. It is by the Law of the Kingdom that any child of the Royal and Noble Family have to cover their face and only the Chosen Partner is allowed to see their face. In Ace’s case, the teen Accidentally saw his face. Ace was captured by his Guards and was brought to the King’s Court, there Ace is Judged, he have a Choice... Marry the Crowned Prince or Die... Ace had chosen to Marry Him (Solis), but has to put the Marriage on Hold because they are not of Age yet.

  
Solis chuckled at the thought, but then came a grim reminder that the Ace of the Future Died. And now... Solis blinked... now that he thought about it, he felt weird... he grabbed the nearest mirror he could get and look at it. As he saw his reflection all the colours of his face drained... He’s a Kid...

  
A Friggin’ Kid again.

  
He’s back at the age of 9 Years old, yet his Memories of the Future are still intact. Whoever that person who attacked him in the Green Island had a wicked sense of humour, but still... he had to think this through, if this is a Second chance to change things then he’ll make sure he’ll change it. He’ll save Ace...

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** The Ship is swaying since there was a Storm Outside, it’s difficult to sleep when the constant rumbling of thunder kept a person awake. Solis was tossing and turning trying to get some sleep but he felt very restless and the Storm outside is not helping at all.

  
When all of a sudden there as a loud boom and the Boat rocked harshly, there were screams and cries of orders, footsteps thundered at the hallway. And his door burst open and Karelin came rushing in, scooping him up and running out of the room to the back of the ship.

  
“Solis, whatever you do, don’t look back keep moving forward, whatever you hear ignore it just keep looking forward...” Karelin stated firmly as he placed his little Nephew on a dinghy with a net cover, he placed a Life-jacket on the little boy and attached a life preserver on the side of the boat (The Circle Floater). “Remember this Solis, Your Father, Your Mother and I Love You very much. Don’t forget that...”

  
Solis couldn’t say anything, everything is so sudden. He never had the chance to met his Uncle Karelin in his Original Timeline, but now... he was scared of losing the man he had just met only for few hours.

  
“Uncle!” He cried out as the Dinghy was brought down to the raging sea, he tried to reach out for the man.

  
The said man just smiled lovingly holding his little nephew’s small hand and let go...

  
“Live freely... My Nephew...” Karelin said softly and cut off the ropes letting the Dinghy float away from the burning ship.

  
The Dinghy carried its passenger away from the Burning ship towards east, the huge waves and the wind pushed the tiny ship to its destination. Solis wailed loudly, losing his uncle from the raid, watching the Ship of his Uncle sinks... He’s all alone now... he never felt something like this before, but now... it hurt so much... he curled down, ignoring the calming storm.

  
**[THE NEXT 2 DAYS, DAWN ISLAND]**

 **  
** A 10 years old Ace was scouring the shore for sea shells and was fishing, Sabo is hunting in the Forest. He wants to try something different aside from eating meat all the time. Though as usual he gets in trouble and get scolded, him and Sabo had hidden the Treasures they have stolen from the Pirates in the Grey Terminal. So right now, since things are calm and nice he had to make the most of it before he’ll go back to work.

  
His thought was cut off when he saw a wrecked boat by the Sandy Shore, curious he put his fishing rod down and walked towards the wrecked boat, he moved some planks here and there until he found something unexpected. His jaw dropped at the sight he saw, a Kid no older than 10, Probably 9 he estimates. The kid had a Soft blond hair tied in half ponytail by a long Purple Ribbon, the said Ribbon have Silver Bells at the end, few stray locks of hair framing the young man’s gentle face, his bangs slightly ends just above his eyes. The stranded kid is unconscious and by the looks of it the kid is developing a fever, now Ace may be a Jerk and all but he’s not heartless, the kid looked like abandoned so...

  
He picked the kid up in a Bridal Style... Gods if Sabo saw him like this he’ll never hear the end of it. Makino could help him, he shifted his cargo for a bit and picked up his fishing rod, as he got into the Village he ignored the teasing he get from the adults, the women and elderly cooed and giggled at him while the older men just chuckled and shook their head, some even called out

  
“Hey Ace! Did you fish that Cutie out of the sea?”

  
He wanted to beat the crap out of that guy, he dared to look down at the kid in his arms and couldn’t help but blush, the kid is really pretty for his age. He snapped out of his thought upon hearing the laughs he gets, he hurried to Makino’s Bar and found her cleaning one table.

  
“Makino...” Ace called out.

  
The said woman looked up and gasped at the sight before her, she smiled and ran off to the counter and grabbed a Camera much to Ace’s dismay and took a Picture before helping the grumpy raven haired boy.

  
“Where did you find the poor boy?” She asked motioning for Ace to lay the kid on the bed.

  
Ace grumbled and said

  
“At the wreckage by the shore, I don’t know where he is from.”

  
“That’s fine, dear... you go wash up and I will take good care of your Cute Boyfriend.” Makino teased.

  
Ace blushed instantly at the mention of Cute Boyfriend

  
“Makino! He’s not my Boyfriend, I barely knew him!” He protested.

  
“Yet... Ace... Yet...” Makino grinned knowingly which made the 10 Years old even redder in the face.

  
**[LATER THAT DAY]**

 **  
** Sabo just stared at his long time friend, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing...

  
“D-Did you just called the kid you rescued **_Pretty_**?” He asked as he stared at Ace who was now blushing.

  
It didn’t helped that Dadan and her fellow Bandits were looking at him, as realization dawned... Multiple knowing grins were sent at Ace’s side.

  
“Get your heads out of the gutter! I just called him pretty but that doesn’t mean we’re a thing! I don’t even know him!” Ace cried out in anger.

  
“Yet... Ace... Yet...” Sabo grinned like a shark.

  
“Ah! Ace is finally growing up...” Dadan said mockingly.

  
Oh How much Ace wanted to kick her Ass... but still, he couldn’t help but think of that Pretty kid he saved, he wondered if the kid is awake... No... He shook his head...

  
“Why don’t you bring the kid here and introduce him to us, Ace?” Magra called out.

  
ARGH! Why can’t they just leave him alone!?

  
**[LATER THAT NIGHT AT MAKINO’S]**

 **  
** Solis flinched and opened his eyes, the boat stopped rocking violently and tossing him around. He blinked a couple more times until his vision cleared, he felt heavy and cold, his throat is sore and his head hurts.

  
Where was he?

  
He sat up, and his body ached terribly... whimpering in pain he laid back down, his body hurts too much, he had barely healed and the aches he was feeling doubled over.

  
“Ah! You’re awake, that’s good.” A Soothing voice called out by the door.

  
Solis looked by the door and saw a Woman with green hair, she had a gentle and motherly look in her face, he doesn’t know what to do as she came inside with tray of food.

  
“I brought you some food, you must be hungry.” She said. “My name is Makino, and who might you be, dear?”

  
“Solis...” He croaked out and winced as his throat protested.

  
Makino quickly gave the boy a glass of water which the boy drank hungrily. The poor child is dehydrated and by the looks of it, the boy is thin.

  
“Here, have some bread and soup...” She said softly.

  
Solis with what strength his throat has left thanked the Lady and ate the food he was given without complaining. Noticing the confusion on the boy

  
“You must be confused on how you got here...” Makino stated gently.

  
The Soft Blond haired boy nodded as he continued eating, Makino smiled happily.

  
“Well, Someone found you by the Shore and brought you here in my Bar. You’ll meet him by tomorrow Morning.”

  
Whoever this person is, he had to show gratitude to him and thank this person for saving his life.

  
After eating dinner he had to rest, his body is still sore and hurt, the fever hadn’t broke yet but the doctor who came and checked him said that the Fever might broke by tomorrow, but still he needed to stay in bed for a couple more days before he’s free to walk around.

  
**[AT THE OTHER ROOM]**

 **  
** Makino was sewing a beautiful light blue kimono for the boy, seeing that her young guest liked wearing Kimonos, not only that she have to sew few shirts and pants for the boy. She giggled at the thought that Ace managed to catch himself a cute boyfriend, she looked at the framed photo that she took this morning, it’s just too cute. Ace carrying a cute kid like a Bride is a Hot Topic in the Village, she wondered how Garp would react to Ace having a Cute Boyfriend.

  
Makino hoped that Garp would spare the Cute Boy from his Abusive Affection. The boy has a lovely disposition just by looking at him, No wonder Ace decided to help the poor boy without a second thought.

  
**[THE VERY NEXT DAY]**

 **  
** Makino was right about Ace coming to visit, this time he’s accompanied by Sabo. Ace seems to be annoyed as Sabo kept on grinning at him.

  
“Good Morning Miss Makino, we’re here for a Visit.” Sabo grinned.

  
“Tch!” Ace grumbled and looked away.

  
Makino just smiled and said

  
“Solis is still bedridden, make sure to be gentle at the Poor Dear he’s still a little skittish.”

  
“We understood.” Sabo said with a smile and dragged Ace upstairs to where the guest room would be.

  
Ace just blushed when he saw Makino winked at him, he almost jumped when Sabo knocked on the door twice

  
“Come in...” A Soft and Gentle voice answered.

  
Sabo opened the door and dragged Ace inside and closed the door, as they got inside they looked at the person on the bed looking back at them with mild confusion, Sabo being a Gentleman bowed

  
“Greetings, my name is Sabo and the boy beside me is Ace. May we know your name?” He said in a friendly manner.

  
The boy on the bed bowed in return and said in a very careful voice

  
“My name is Solis... Icarus D. Solis, nice to meet you, Sabo... Ace...”

  
Sabo smiled and dragged Ace and sat beside the chair near the bed, Ace was looking anywhere but the boy on the bed. Sabo elbowed him to give his attention to the boy

  
“So uh... Why are you in the wreckage by the Shore? What happened?” Ace asked nursing his ribs glaring at Sabo.

  
Solis blinked and looked down

  
“The ship that my Uncle owned was attacked by the Marines, my uncle put me in one of the Dinghy and sent me away. I have no idea that the storm would sent me here.”

  
“Judging by the clothes you wore when I found you, you were a noble... aren’t you?” Ace asked a little baffled as to why the Marines would dare attack a Noble.

  
“I’m a former Crowned Prince of Arcadian Island.” Solis answered truthfully, there is no point of lying.

  
Ace and Sabo just stared at him in surprise, they can’t believe what they were hearing

  
“Former?” Sabo croaked.

  
“My Uncle rescued me from my eminent death by a Traitor, My Parents are already dead and my Uncle... I don’t know what happened to him, I don’t know if he’s still alive or not.” Solis said sadly tearing up.

  
Sabo panicked and said

  
“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said something like that!” He panicked.

  
Solis looked up at the Blond Boy, Sabo and just smiled

  
“No... It’s fine... really... the question would be asked sooner or later anyways, so it’s better that I answer.”

  
“But it brought up bad memories that you don’t want to remember!” Sabo cried out.

  
“All of us had bad memories that we want to forget, but... The only thing worse than bad memories is no memory at all so it’s okay. Because it's the bad memories that makes you appreciate the good ones.” Solis smiled gently easing Sabo’s worries.

  
Sabo eased up at that and looked at Ace who was giving him the ‘Evil Eyes’.... Smiling Sabo turned back to Solis and asked

  
“Hey, when you get better how about coming with us in the Mountains, I’m sure Ace wouldn’t mind having a company while I’m away.”

  
Ace would have protested but just by the look that Solis was giving him, he groaned and just nodded, why can’t he say ‘No’ to this guy? Oh how he hated it when someone look at him with those Kicked Puppy Dog Looks and if he denied that, he’ll definitely be the biggest Jerk in the World.

  
**[SOLIS’ VIEW]**

 **  
** Well, Ace is still the same nothing changed. The adorable hothead still can’t say ‘No’ to him even as a child. It’s fun teasing Ace because of his quick temper and reactions. Back in his Original Timeline Ace is a bit of a Gentleman and affectionate.

  
He barely knew Sabo, but after his meeting with the Blond Revolutionary. He made friends with Sabo whom claimed that He’s Ace’s Brother along with Luffy. He helped the Revolutionaries a lot and warned them of incoming attacks on their bases and surprise attacks and ambushes. The Revolutionaries have been very close on winning against the World Government.

  
And Luffy along with Crew and Fleet, the Boy had successfully dethroned Two of the Yonko, Charlotte Linlin and Kaido of the Beast, it was the bloodiest fight the World has ever seen. But the Crew has yet to Defeat Red-hair Shanks and the Traitorous Blackbeard. The boy was on his way to the Final 2 Island before the Crew reaches Raftel, he had warned Luffy about Blackbeard planning a sneak attack and Sneak-and-Grab of the Map to One Piece.

  
What would happen if he was there, before he was sent back in time? Would he be able to get his Revenge against Blackbeard for Ace?

  
No... He couldn’t... He was sent back in time just before he set sail to find Luffy’s Fleet and now here he is, sent in the same past and in different situation. He met Ace earlier than before... was he given a chance to set things right? If so... he’ll take that chance and set it right, he’ll keep an eye out for Blackbeard and make him pay.

  
But for now... he’ll have to enjoy being a Child and Grow Up all over again, this time He’ll grow up with Ace and Sabo...

  
**[END VIEW]**

**  
[NORMAL VIEW, A WEEK AND A HALF LATER]**

**  
** Sabo can’t stop laughing as Ace was holding Solis’ hand as he leads the Light Blond Boy towards Dadan’s Home, Oh he’ll never hear the end of it, he’s friggin’ sure Dadan and the rest would laugh at him. He risked a glance at his new problem, Solis was looking around as if assessing the whole forest.

  
Then Ace glared at Sabo who wouldn’t stop Snickering at him. He swear he’ll make Sabo **_PAY_**...

  
Soon enough they reached Dadan’s Territory, Solis seem to like the place. And what’s weird is that tiny patches of flowers grew from where Solis is standing, he’ll ask the kid later, for now he had to leave Solis inside and go hunting for food.

  
“Dadan! We’re back!” Sabo called out. “And we brought a friend with us.”

  
Solis blinked when a Huge Orange Haired woman and several men standing behind her...

  
“So... this is your cute Boyfriend, huh Ace?” The Orange Haired Lady grinned.

  
“Shut up! His name is Solis he’ll be staying here from now on!” Ace snapped out.

  
“Great! More mouth to feed!” Dadan yelled back.

  
“Who said you’re the one feeding him...” Ace shot back...

  
There was a huge silence in the house, Ace’s eyes widened when he realized what he just said and the oddity in the atmosphere.

  
“GAH! That didn’t come out right!” Ace cried out in annoyance.

  
He got even more annoyed when Sabo, Dadan and the other Bandits are laughing at him, Solis blushed a little.

  
“Acting like a true husband now are we?” Sabo chided.

  
Ace lunged at Sabo who dodged and ran out of the House, Solis just watched them run off to the woods and disappeared, he looked back at Dadan and her Bandits

  
“Umm... Hello?” He said shyly.

  
The Orange haired woman looked down at him and said

  
“So... what are you good at, Brat?”

  
“Eh? I’m good at growing Plants, Vegetables and Fruits, House Chores and Hunting.” Solis answered.

  
Dadan nodded and stalked back to the Kitchen saying

  
“Put your stuff at the Next Room and Clean the table, Sabo and your hothead boyfriend will be returning from their hunt.”

  
Solis trotted to a room and put his bag at the corner then went back out and began cleaning, it’s not really hard, and he enjoys house chores anyways. It’ll be an hour more before the sun goes down.

  
**[30 MINUTES LATER]**

 **  
** Dadan just stared at the bathhouse, instead of the usual tank there stood a huge 2 layered wooden pool that could take 5 people, the layers are from the Shallow to deeper, there’s a reservoir at the corner filled with fresh water. Dadan stared when Solis appeared at the corner with firewood to keep up the fire for the Pool and keep the water warm.

  
“Oh! Hello... sorry about changing the Container thing into a bigger bathtub, it’s just that it’s too stuffy for people to bathe on so... I ummm....” Solis began.

  
“How did you turn this place like a damn Hot spring!?” Dadan asked.

  
Solis just smiled and said

  
“I’m used to labours like this, I know my ways around building things. The Pool is just simple.” He partially lied.

  
Dadan is lost for words, Ace brought another strange kid.

  
**[AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER]**

 **  
** Ace and Sabo returned with their catch for the day, they’re quite dirty and they needed to clean up.

  
“Go take a bath you damn brats, don’t get the floor dirty!” Dadan yelled out ready to cook the food.

  
Ace stripping his clothes with Sabo, both grabbed a towel and headed for the bathhouse, Opening the door Ace looked up and froze, there instead of the Stuffy Water Container it’s a damn pool took its place, and there in a pool is... is...

  
“Ace?” Sabo called out warily, confused as to why Ace froze.

  
Sabo looked to where Ace was looking he blinked, there in the pool is a Light Blond kid bathing, with hair tied up in a bun, the kid’s back turned from them showing the litheness of the kid. Ace slammed the door shut, face red.

  
“What the hell, Ace!?” Sabo cried out.

  
“Damn you Dadan!” Ace cried out.

  
Both Sabo and Ace swore they heard Solis laughed inside the bathhouse.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** Ace is still sore of the humiliation last night so Sabo decided not to mess with the Raven Haired Hothead. Solis is helping Makino at her bar, Ace will come and get him later. At Makino’s Bar, The said Woman was enjoying the company of her helper and couldn’t help but laugh when Solis told her what happened yesterday night.

  
“I was surprised when he suddenly slammed the door shut, scared me a little.” Solis said. “When I got out, Ace is so red in the face, I thought he’s mad at me.”

  
One of the Costumers laughed and said

  
“Ace? Get mad at a Cutie like you? No Way! He even threatened the kid who looked at you funny this morning.”

  
Solis Blinked, he didn’t hear Ace said something while on their way here.

  
“So Solis-kun, How’s life in the Mountain?” Makino asked.

  
“It’s fine, though I must say it’s lively up there.” Solis smiled in amusement.

  
And the day goes on as a Military Ship slowly coming from the distance.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. NEW ADDITION

“We met, it seems, such a short time ago  
You looked at me - needing me so  
Yet from your sadness  
Our happiness grew  
And I found out I needed you too”

- **Goodbye May Seem Forever**

**From "The Fox and the Hound"**

**  
[TIMESKIP]**

**  
** Ace and Sabo had returned from the Hunt Early, whatever trouble they’ve got themselves into is behind them, right now they are just enjoying the peace in Makino’s Bar. The other Costumers had to try and not laugh at Ace as the Kid is glancing at Makino’s Little Helper, thinking that he was being subtle. Solis has no idea that Ace was staring at him as he run around...

  
Until...

  
_CRASH!_

 _  
_ The wall crumbled and there stood a Dog Masked Marine, the entrance got some reaction

  
“Shitty Geezer!” Ace cursed.

  
“Shit!” Sabo added.

  
Solis however had a different reaction, he hid behind Ace clutching on the other boy’s shirt.

  
"Call me Jii-chan!" The Marine called out as he enters the Bar.

  
"Shitty Geezer!" Ace yelled back standing his ground noticing that Solis was behind him, hiding.

  
As Garp comes closer he noticed a boy hiding behind Ace and Ace was doing his best yet failing to hide the boy.

  
“And who do we have here?” He asked.

  
Ace felt Solis flinched, The said boy whimpered and peered behind the raven haired boy and looked up at the frightening Marine (He had developed a healthy fear of Garp after meeting the man in his Original Timeline.).

  
“What’s your name, brat?” Garp asked as he loomed over at Solis and Ace.

  
Makino is not being helpful at all just smiled and said

  
“Oh, His name is Solis... Ace’s little boyfriend.”

  
Garp stared at the woman, then back at the duo in front of him, then back to Makino

  
“Ace saved the Poor Boy from the wreckage and since then looking after him... can’t you believe it? Ace is becoming more of a Gentleman~!”

  
Grunting Garp reached out and ruffled the usually neat light blond hair...

  
“Nice to meet you, Brat... from now on, call me Grandpa, you hear?”

  
Solis squeaked in answer which the old man took as an affirmative, then Garp turned to Ace and said

  
"Ace, I have some good news for you" exclaimed the old geezer and Ace immediately got a sinking feeling in his stomach, especially if Dadans reaction to this apparent "good news" was anything to go by.

  
"I brought you a little brother" Suddenly, he brought his arms out of his marines cloak, and while five seconds ago Ace would have sworn up and down that he had nothing in his arms, and a bundled figure was presented to him.

  
Ace was struck speechless and could only stare in astonishment. There lying in the all-too-large arms of the abusive yet affectionate old geezer was a- a-BABY!

  
Eyes wide and mouth wide open in shock, he could only stare. Oh he could hear Dadan yelling up there in the Mountains. Swallowing, Ace pulled himself together and turned away from the senile old man and baby with a huff. The baby wasn't actually related to him, that much he knew for certain, so he had no obligation to play the role of the caring and loving older brother.

  
"His name is Monkey D Luffy" told Garp with a proud grin on his face.

  
"So? Why should I care about your real grandson?" Some part of him had to admit that, that was painful to say. Despite everything, the old geezer was someone he could depend on, no- actually he was the only one he could ever depend on. For all his annoying traits, the man had shown more love and kindness to Ace than anyone ever had in his entire life, then Sabo and Solis.

  
As soon as he said it, he got a taste of the all-mighty and very painful fist of love. He hit the ground with a thud and nursed a very fine bruise on his head. He heard Solis yelped in surprise and ran behind Sabo who cringed scared that He’s next.

  
"EXCUSE ME!? YOU ARE MY GRANDSON JUST AS MUCH AS LITTLE LUFFY IS! I LOVE YOU BOTH EQUALLY! IF I EVER HEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AGAIN, YOULL BE GETTING MORE THEN JUST MY FIST OF LOVE! GOT THAT ACE?"

  
He made sure that Ace "got" his point with another fist of love. This time, Ace couldn't quite stifle the yelp of pain.

  
"Okay! Okay! I get it. Stupid old geezer" Ace muttered the last part but Alas and woe, luck had decided to go against him this time and his grandfather heard him and delivered his third fist of love in the span of a minute.

  
He would die before admitting it, but he sort-of, kind-of felt warm in a deep, deep miniscule part of his heart. But that feeling was quickly overshadowed by the searing pain in his head.

  
"AND CALL ME GRANDPA!" Damn old man had far too much strength for his age.

  
Suddenly, there was whimper from the bundle in the old geezer's arms. Everyone froze, unsure of what was going to happen next. And there was a full-blown wail, though Garp was making funny faces, Solis curious gathered up the courage and looked up at the baby. Garp saw this and hand the baby to the 9 Years old boy. Solis didn’t expect it and instinctually held the baby in his arms and blinked at it when the baby stop crying.

  
“Umm...” He began awkwardly.

  
“Aahh~!” The baby cooed and reaching out waving his tiny hands.

  
But then the tiny tummy rumbled, Baby Luffy’s face scrunched up and ready to cry, Solis looked up and asked

  
“I think he’s hungry?”

  
Garp smiled proudly and said

  
“Ah! Seems Ace did caught a more knowledgeable boyfriend, smarter than the brat.”

  
Solis cringed at that, it didn’t help the image of Him and Ace are together and had Baby Luffy. Makino arrived and handed over the Bottle of Milk to Solis who immediately gave it to Luffy, the Baby happily suckled on the Milk.

  
The Light Blond Boy sat on the chair and watched the baby in his arms suckled on his bottled milk. Ace stood beside his So Called Boyfriend and watched as the even tinier Brat suckle the milk from the bottle unaware of the Picture taken and Sabo saying wanting a Copy of the Picture. Garp was sobbing at the Cuteness of the scene right in front of him and saying something like: ‘Roger, Your Son Had Grown So Fast And Now Had A Future Wife.’

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** It didn’t took too much for Garp to convince Dadan to look after Luffy, to his Surprise the Orange Haired Woman didn’t put up much of a fight, since Ace’s Future Wife seems to be watching over Garp’s Grandson. Back inside, Ace is still sulking while Sabo was playing with the Baby and Solis is in the Kitchen preparing Luffy’s Milk.

  
Now with Garp gone, Solis was forced to take the role of ‘Little Housewife’ and deal with Baby Luffy while Ace is away. The light blond haired boy had to think that he was sent to an even crazier world where he is a Little Wife and Ace as the Little Father and Sabo as the Little Uncle...

  
**[LATER THAT AFTERNOON]**

 **  
** Luffy is sound asleep, Sabo was treasure hunting in Grey Terminal and would be back later and Ace is stock to help Solis in his Fruits and Vegetable Patch. While tending to his Patch, Solis couldn’t help but think that how things are so much different than the Original Timeline he is from. He had met Ace, Sabo and Luffy much earlier than before, so... if he is with Ace this early would things change? Or Tragedy will repeat itself? He heard many discouragements in his original timeline when he is betrothed to Ace, all of them are Nobles who just wanted to marry him for power and not true love at all...

  
It hurts to think of those painful words they said

  
**[SOLIS’ POV]**

  
**_‘There’s nothing for that man here, only death.’_**

 ** _  
_** Is what they said true?

  
_‘If he takes this road... will it lead me away from Ace? If I make this decision... will I ever see him again? The love of my life... gone?’_

 _  
_ Then they came again and ask him...

  
_‘I have made my choice.’_

 _  
_ And then they told him the story of what he might face.

  
**_‘Either by the War or by the slow decay of time Portgas D. Ace will die.’_**

 ** _  
_** And then Solis pictured Ace lying there in a cold marble stone... he neither move nor spoke... Ace wasn’t there but Solis was... All alone, without Ace to comfort him... Solis was by himself, without Ace... without love for him... that memory, Solis will never forget...

  
**[END VIEW]**

 **  
** “Oi! Are you alright? Hey... Solis...” Ace’s voice cried out.

  
Solis blinked and noticed that there were tears in his eyes, he looked up at Ace who was looking down at him in concern.

  
“Ace...” He began...

  
The said boy was looking at him in concern, the other boy is not really comfortable around people crying in front of him so, Solis wiped his tears away and just smiled at Ace to hide his pain.

  
“I’m fine Ace... Really...” He said shakily.

  
Ace doesn’t look happy, he reached out and grabbed the shorter boy by the shoulders and said

  
“Don’t you dare...” his tone is dark and angry.

  
“Eh?” Solis squeaked.

  
“Don’t you dare try and lie to me, I saw you crying. Tell me what the hell is wrong with you!? Did I hurt you or something? Did I do something wrong?” Ace yelled at the Light Blond haired boy.

  
Solis shook his head and argued quietly

  
“No, You didn’t do anything?”

  
“Then why is it that you have such a very painful and sad look in your face?” Ace shot back.

  
Solis looked down one moment and thought about it, He’s no longer in the Future... he’s back in the past for a reason and this time he’s with Ace in his younger year and he has a lot of time to focus on getting stronger... stronger to protect Ace from his unavoidable death, He wasn’t there to save Ace before, But Now... He’ll be there to help him and support him in times of needs.

  
He smiled in understanding which confused the older boy for a moment and he reached out and hugged Ace tight.

  
“Whoa, Hey! What’s wrong?” Ace cried out in surprise.

  
Solis just shook his head and said with a smile

  
“It’s nothing... I’m just glad that you are here...”

  
Ace is a little confused at the action but returned the hug awkwardly, not noticing Dadan, Makino and Sabo at the far corner of the house taking picture.

  
**[SEVERAL HOURS LATER]**

 **  
** Solis and Baby Luffy are in the Bathhouse while Ace and Sabo are preparing the beds. When Sabo asked

  
“So Ace... Did you finally faced the truth?”

  
“What truth?” Ace asked back snappishly.

  
“That Solis is your Future Wife?” Sabo laughed as Ace’s Face reddened drastically.

  
Ace threw a pillow at Sabo and cried out

  
“Get your head out of the gutter, we’re just friends!”

  
“Yeah... friends...” Sabo grinned grabbing the pillow and toss it back to Ace. “Then why are you yelling at him earlier, I could’ve sworn there’s a hint of concern there.”

  
“Shut up, Sabo!” Ace yelled.

  
“Come on Ace, Admit it... you liked Solis-chan.” Sabo sang as he dodged the flustered Raven haired boy.

  
Ace didn’t know whether to be happy or not with his growing feelings for a Certain Light Blond Haired Boy, for some reason he hated seeing those Painful and Sad look on Solis’ face, it felt like he was going through something that Ace can’t help him from. He hated it when he couldn’t help someone close to him. He wanted Solis to be happy and smiling.

  
**[6 MONTHS LATER]**

 **  
** Solis looked at Ace worriedly as he cleansed the older boy’s wounds and applying salves on the burns.

 **  
** “What did you do?” Solis asked as he bandages Ace’s wounds. “What happened to Sabo? Wasn’t he with you?”

  
Ace didn’t gave a specific answer but Solis knew that something bad happened. He have to set this right, he’ll make his move later once Ace and Luffy are asleep.

  
“Ace?” Solis called out softly. “Ace you-”

  
Ace cut Solis off by hugging the light blond boy, Solis knew that he shouldn’t prod on the topic anymore, it’s a sensitive topic for Ace.

  
“You did your best... for now, you need to rest.” He said softly rubbing Ace’s back gently.

  
“How can I rest when I failed to save Sabo... now he’s with his Dick of a Father.” Ace said bitterly.

  
Solis sighed, he’ll get no rest if Ace is like this. He had to do something to put Ace’s guilt at ease.

  
“Can you at least tell me what happened?” He asked.

  
Ace sighed and sat up straight.

  
“Well...” He began.

  
**[ACE’S RECOLLECTION]**

They built a tree house fort and started living there. Using it as their base as they hunted and trained in the forest, as they took things like crocodile skin to sell in Edge Town, Low Town and High Town, collected and stole money for their pirate fund, did dine and dashes and they met Sabo's father and Ace fought out about Sabo's past. Which neither of them cared about since Sabo was still Sabo and their brother, his parents didn't matter so it was fine.

  
Then one night, a storm hit- with winds that the boys thought at was going to take out the tree house fort, had happened and once again, they were separated.

  
The storm had wrecked the base a little, lucky not taking it, so the two brothers went to get more martial from the Grey Terminal where they were ambushed by Bluejam and his crew.

  
The boys fought back the best they could but Ace got hurt really badly, he got shot on his shoulder and stabbed in his side. Which distracted his younger brother long enough after hearing and seeing his big brother hurt for the pirates to pin them to the ground.

  
Sabo's dickhead of a brunette Noble father then appeared. Telling the young ex-noble that he was coming home which caused the raven haired boy to have a go at the man who at first just ignored the raven haired boy till the older one spat on him, the young blonde's father did not like that.

  
He kicked the older raven in the side which made it bleed more then kicked Ace's head and face then he stood on the boy's back, slamming his feet into the boy's back into the ground. Sabo was crying and yelling at the man to leave Ace alone but he didn't listen. He just kept hurting Ace. Till finally one of the pirates handed the man his gun and the man told the Ace if he was the reason that blonde wasn't going to come home then he was going 'get rid of them' so that that blonde had no reason to not come back home with him.

  
"FATHER STOPP!" Sabo yelled.

  
The man stopped and looked at Sabo- had the young noble boy finally learned his lesson? That these commoners were behind him? That's his, whether he liked it or not, was at his parents' side in High Town.

  
"I'll come back with you!" Sabo told him as Ace muttered his name and looked shocked, "Just… please don't hurt them anymore! Please don't kill them! I’ll come back! I'll do whatever you want! Just please don't kill or hurt my brothers anymore!"

  
"Sabo!" Ace moaned in pain.

  
"Glad to see you have finally come to your senses boy," his father smirked, "Let's go then."

  
The young blonde nodded his head as he walked off with his father and ignored the cries and screams from his brother to not go. It was all the blonde could do, Sabo was going to protect them! They were everything to him!

  
**[END VIEW]**

 **  
** Solis felt sad at this and at the same time angry, sighing, he has no other choice

  
“Ace, I know that it’s too early for us to sail. If we were to save Sabo, we have to leave the island because if we don’t...” He said softly.

  
“What are you planning?” Ace asked somehow he had a feeling that Solis is planning something, but he got the drift of what is going to happen if they stay once they saved Sabo.

  
Solis smiled deviously – well... as devious as he could...

  
“There’s a good reason why I can grow plants that no one had ever seen, Ace... I ate the Shizen Shizen No Mi, One of the Six Judgments. I am a Nature Man... err Nature Boy at the Moment... You know what will happen if you anger Nature...” He said softly yet there’s a Hint of Darkness in the Voice.

  
Ace understood this, lucky that he agreed to make Solis his Boyfriend, he had yet to ask the other boy to be his fiancé. Right now he had to make a choice, they have to leave the Island in order to be safe once they reunite with Sabo.

  
“Fine, but we need a boat.” He said flatly.

  
“I already done that, remember that cove I showed you? The Ship is hiding there, Bring Luffy there. Move our belongings and food too, we’ll be leaving once I got Sabo.” Solis stated his plan.

  
“How long for you to do that?” Ace asked.

  
“Give me an Hour and a Half, I’ll get Sabo safely. We don’t have much belongings so it’s easy for you to move things right?” Solis asked.

  
Ace nodded and start moving, he smiled that the ache he felt dulls

  
“Your medicine is as Superb as ever.” He smiled.

  
“Of course, a Good Boyfriend eases his partner’s physical pain. Now get moving.” Solis chuckled as he merged with the tree for an easy transport.

  
**[30 MINUTES LATER]**

 **  
** Solis sprouted from a tree near a Mansion no doubt belonging to the Outlook Family. He sneaks around the garden to find where Sabo would be, good thing it’s night time he can sneak around until he reached the dining hall where Sabo and his Parents are eating. Sabo doesn’t look so happy and it makes Solis sad, the look Sabo has is that of Sadness, Loneliness and Longing. Solis had to do something about that and he must not waste some time. He called forth his Power, he will instil fear on these Nobles Hearts he will let them know that no one messes with his Family. He knew how to do just that.

  
**[SABO’S VIEW]**

 **  
** He missed his brothers, Luffy’s Cute Baby talk, Ace’s yelling and Solis’ Gentle Welcome. He missed them, he wanted to go back but if he did, he’ll put them in Danger so he had to stay.

  
“Sabo! Are you even listening?” Mr. Outlook called out.

  
“I’m sorry father... It won’t happen again.” Sabo droned out.

  
Mr. Outlook grunts and continued

  
“Tomorrow you will be meeting with Princess Sarie, The Heir to the Throne. You must be in your best behaviour or El-”

  
**_CRASH!_**

 ** _  
_** Loud crashes and rumbling surprised the Occupants of the Mansion and screams echoed everywhere, soon Large roots and vines crept at the dining hall and the wall crumbled down revealing an ethereal figure.

  
“Who are you!?” Mr. Outlook demanded angrily yet shakily.

  
The ethereal like figure stepped forward and stated in a stern yet soft and echoing voice

  
“My name won’t matter once I’m done punishing you, knave.”

  
Everyone in the vicinity turns their attention to a light green haired man with fine skin and thin ears. Sabo found the person familiar but didn’t say anything... He took a moment to observe the sight of the new guest, A crown of vines and flowers sat over his evenly cut bangs of emerald and wove back, into his hair to hold its place.

  
“Wh-what are you-” Mr. Outlook called out.

  
“Silence...” A stern yet soft order cut the older man off. “I came to take back what you have stolen from me, knave.”

  
Sabo flinched when the somewhat familiar creature looked at him, but Mr. Outlook noticed this.

  
“Sabo is my son and Heir, you can’t have him!” He cried out face as pale as ash.

  
Then thorny vines crept up around the room and grabbed the guards and Mr. Outlook along with his wife.

  
“Then I shall accept your challenge for the custody of the boy, I shall end you here and now for stealing against and angering me... the Ruler of Nature!” Solis stated sternly and emphasized his threat by squeezing the life out of one of the Guards. “You **_DO NOT_** Anger a Ruler who’s Power is Beyond yours. And your Action against the Children that I cared for is Unacceptable and Punishable by Death!”

  
“Ace...” Sabo murmured but audible enough to hear.

  
Mr. Outlook and his Wife cried in fear as the Thorny Vines tightened.

  
“You Will Learn To Fear The Power Of The Unknown And Learn That Not All Can Be Bought With Money.”

  
The Vine Tightens Dangerously.

  
“And You Dared To Disrespect Me By Challenging Me Of The Custody Of The Child That I Once And Still Cared?”

  
“I-I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY!” Mr. Outlook cried in fear. “I WON’T DO IT EVER AGAIN!”

  
Sabo took this as a cue to run and hide beside the Familiar Creature.

  
“Set foot beyond the Mount Corvo or from this Town, **_YOU WILL DIE!_** ”

  
And with that, Solis left and took Sabo with him, leaving the cowering Family behind.

  
**[30 MINUTES LATER]**

 **  
** They walked in Silence, Sabo wanted to ask this Person beside him badly if he’s really who he think he is. They reached a very familiar route and it was leading to that Familiar Cove they found a Month ago. Sabo noticed that the Person who saved him from his Family is no longer walking beside him, there in replacement is Solis who was blissfully walking beside him.

  
“Solis?” Sabo called out.

  
“Yeah?” The Gentle Boy asked.

  
“That Person awhile ago...” Sabo trailed off.

  
Solis just smiled and said

  
“Oh I have to be creative on my rescue, correct? And besides I am not happy that your so called Father caused Ace grief, and one thing I hated the most are people hurting my Family. Just because I’m gentle doesn’t mean I’m Harmless, I have the rights to be angry too you know. Come we need to get moving...”

  
“Where are we going?” Sabo asked.

  
“We’re no longer safe here, we need to leave.” Solis stated.

  
“Are we-” Sabo began.

  
“Yes, we’re sailing in the sea...” Solis answered and dragged Sabo towards the clearing where Ace and Luffy would be waiting.

  
**[AT THE CLEARING]**

 **  
** Ace rocked Luffy gently as he patiently waited for Solis’ arrival with Sabo, he already pinned a Message for Dadan and Makino that he, Solis, Sabo and Luffy are Leaving the Island since they’re no longer safe there.

  
“Ace?” The Very Familiar Voice of his Partner called out by the Deck.

  
Ace stood up and stalked towards the Deck, there he saw Sabo standing with a relief smile on his face, Solis was pushing the Boat Away from the Cove towards the open sea.

  
“You bastard! Don’t ever do that again!” Ace cried out and half hugged Sabo.

  
“Yeah, I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble, but hey! We’re free now.” Sabo smiled tearing up.

  
They can finally breathe.

  
**[THE NEXT DAY]**

 **  
** Makino and Dadan can’t believe what they were reading, the Brats had sailed off without them knowing and not only that, a Noble was attacked by a Mysterious Creature called ‘The Ruler of Nature’ and took the Noble’s Son away.

  
Dadan and the rest did tried to find the Brats everywhere, and there’s no sign of the said Brats... How’re they going to explain this to Garp? Where did the Brats had sailed off to?

  
**[SOMEWHERE IN EAST BLUE]**

 **  
** They found their First Island, Cocoyashi. Ace and Sabo dropped the Anchor and took the Sack of Rare Berries that Solis had grew and sell it to a nearby Village. So while the two Powerhouses are away, Five Fishmen Came and intruded the wrong Ship.

  
“What do we have here?”

  
“Who is this pretty Jewel?”

  
“Can we keep him?”

  
Solis just smiled and said

  
“You gentlemen are disrupting the peace here and you’re going to wake my Baby Brother Up.”

  
“Heh? A Feisty one, he’ll definitely weigh more than a Million Berry just look at that beauty!” One Fishmen called out.

  
“You gentlemen are stepping on a very dangerous territory. Please Leave now or Suffer.” Solis warned as Baby Luffy Stirred.

  
And the Fishmen just grinned

  
“No one cared on what you think, Brat. Get him!” The Leading Fishman called out.

  
Four of the Fishmen charged, Solis just smiled and behind him ten deadly looking thorny vines sprung up and charged towards the Fishmen.

  
**[2 HOURS LATER]**

 **  
** Ace and Sabo returned from their errand and was a little confused why Solis was cleaning the Deck, they could’ve sworn there’s bloodstain on the floor but quickly wiped out of sight.

  
“What happened?” Ace asked raising one brow.

  
Solis just smiled and answered

  
“Some unwanted guest making some mess so I have to get them out of here...”

  
The Light Blond Haired Boy set the mop aside and turned to the Powerhouse Duo.

  
“So... what did you two have there?” He asked pointing at the two sacks.

  
Sabo smiled happily and said

  
“Some Money and food, we got meat since you could grow some vegetables when we need one.”

  
“Good! Come you two must be hungry, let me cook something!” Solis chirped happily.

  
Both Ace and Sabo grinned and carried their Sacks in the Mini Kitchen.

  
“What took you so long by the way?” Solis asked curiously.

  
Ace puffed with Pride and said

  
“Some fishmen got in our way and is messing with the village people so we have to deal with them, it was quite a fight but we got through.”

  
“Oh?” Solis piped up.

  
“Yeah, they look funny...” Sabo chuckled.

  
“You have no idea...” Solis giggled and began cutting some Vegetables and Meat.

  
Ace and Sabo are too strong for their age and small stature but still, their team work is great but still need more work. Once they perfected their Team Work, they’ll be a Tough Team to Beat, they still have a lot more time to train. So...

  
“Well... Your Team Work needs some more cultivating...” He said teasingly.

  
“Why?” Sabo asked curiously.

  
“They’re not Perfect yet, once you perfected your Team Work you two will be tough to beat!” Solis chirped as he began cooking Lunch.

  
**[BACK IN DAWN ISLAND]**

 **  
** “They What!?” Garp yelled in shock.

  
“Don’t blame me! They left a letter...” Dadan yelled back holding up the letter.

  
Garp grabbed the letter and reads it

  
**_LETTER_**

 **_  
_ ** **Oi Old Hag**

 **  
** Left you this letter to let you know that Sabo, Solis, Luffy and I had left the Island for our own Safety, after we got Sabo back from his Dick of a Father. We know that bastard won’t stop until they got Sabo back and they’ll do anything to make it possible, so we left and won’t be coming back, only time will tell when we will... so for now... We Will Be Sailing Out There In The Sea...

  
**_ACE_**

 ** _  
_** Garp almost crumpled the paper and turned around heading back to his ship, he’ll definitely get his grandsons back and teach them a Lesson for Escaping him and drag them to Marineford whether they like it or not.

  
**[BACK TO ASLS QUARTET]**

 **  
** Solis shuddered, something’s telling him something unpleasant is going to happen sooner or later.

  
“What’s wrong?” Ace asked looking at his Partner.

  
“I’m not sure what it is but...” Solis began.

  
“But?” Sabo asked.

  
“Something unpleasant is going to happen sooner or later, we need to hide...” Solis squeaked.

  
Ace and Sabo looked at each other, they knew to trust Solis’ instincts. It saved them more than they could count.

  
“You can always camouflage our boat.” Ace stated.

  
“Have you forget that Garp could always find us wherever we hide? We’ve tried that and it failed.” Sabo said bluntly.

  
 “Then let’s set sail full speed ahead.” Ace said.

  
And Solis, Ace, and Sabo* went All-Hands-On-Deck and set sail as fast as they could to avoid something very unpleasant. The wind somehow is on their side as it helped them sail faster away from Cocoyashi Island. Soon enough the Island couldn’t be seen as they sail on somewhere in East Blue.

  
**[MAJOR TIMESKIP 2 YEARS LATER]**

 **  
** Ace and Sabo are causing havoc in every path they take, Pirates and Marines alike are not safe on their wake... well it won’t happen if they just let that Duo be...Well... Solis is causing havoc himself on Bounty Hunters, Fishmen and Slave Traders. Bodies littered everywhere as monstrous Man-eating Plant attacking the intruding fools.

  
“I warned you~♪” Solis chimed smiling as if nothing happened.

  
He ignored the Screams of fear and terror from his opponents as they get dragged at the mouth of Death. His attention soon was taken by both Ace and Sabo running towards him shouting

  
“Solis! Raise the Anchor we’re leaving!” Ace called out.

  
“We got what we needed here.” Sabo added.

  
Solis doesn’t needed to be told twice he jumped back on the deck and raised the Anchor and Set the Sails. The Boat starts to move away as Ace and Sabo jumped at the Deck Just in time as the boat sailed away from the docks.

  
“You know our Bounty is going to increase.” Sabo stated nonchalantly.

  
Ace just grinned and said

  
“What’s the point of worrying about it, we’re Pirates.”

  
Sabo just chuckled and shook his head then said

  
“Let’s get this stuff in the Kitchen and count our treasures.” He hauled up two Sacks and headed inside the Ship.

  
Ace couldn’t agree more and hauled three sacks on his shoulders and followed Sabo.

  
**[HOWEVER IN THE NEW WORLD]**

**  
[MOBY DICK]**

**  
** Whitebeard reads the newspaper and couldn’t believe what he was seeing, The Three Children’s Bounties had increased. What the world has become to put bounties on the heads of these children? Have they got that low to even kill children? No... Whitebeard cannot allow this to happen, he cannot let the World Government Hurt these Children!

  
“My Sons...” He called out getting the attentions of his Children. “We are setting sail back to Paradise, it seems the World Government has gone too far as to put Bounties on the head of these young children here.”

  
The Giant Captain tossed down the Newspaper to let his children see.

  
“Damn... their Bounties increased?” Rakuyo called out.

  
“Who would do such a thing like these to the Children?!” Izo said angrily.

  
“Pops! We have to get them before someone else does!” Thatch added worriedly.

  
Whitebeard nodded and called out

  
“My Children let us sail back to Paradise and save these Children!” Whitebeard rose, grabbing his bisento. “We will not let the Military let alone the Government get their hands on these three!”

  
He slammed the butt of his bisento down, cementing his order. And the whole ship erupted in approval and began moving, they have new brothers and sister to save.

  
**[BACK AT THE ENTRANCE TO PARADISE]**

 **  
** Another Pirate Ship sank as a Tendril as Huge and as Thick as a Full-Grown Neptunian slammed down at them, the Hapless Pirate Ship had been following a ship with the Children with high Bounties. They never thought that it would be a very bad idea since the said Boat disappeared upon entering a Huge Mass of Floating Seaweeds and long after that as they got closer a Huge Tendril had brought down disaster towards them and destroyed their ship.

  
**[BACK AT THE ASLS QUARTET]**

 **  
** Solis sank back down inside the thick vine and reappeared back at the deck of the ship.

  
“All done, they won’t be bothering us sooner or later. As long as we’re close to anything that is in Nature I can keep us hidden and protected.” He said to both Ace and Sabo.

  
“So... We’re stuck here?” Sabo asked.

  
“For a while until we find another way, let’s just go with the flow. These floating weeds are going to keep us hidden. I just need to grow more of it.” Solis stated.

  
“Go ahead...” Ace said as he held Little Luffy Close.

  
Solis Began working on their current hidey-hole for safety, they have to stay hidden until things out there cools down and they have to train more, they can’t rely on Solis’ Power always they have to become stronger.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A/N: LUFFY IS STILL YOUNG TO A REAL PART OF THE GROUP SO I MADE SOLIS, ACE AND SABO AS THE TRIO THE ‘SAS TRIO’, I AM NOT GOING TO INITIALIZE IT AS ‘ASS TRIO’ THAT’S EMBARRASSING!


	3. WHITEBEARD CREW MEETS THE SAS TRIO W/ LUFFY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT'S A BIT SHORT, I TYPED THIS IN A HURRY... PARDON THE TYPOS AND SUCH...

* * *

* * *

 

 **“** My life, my home  
No matter what  
with you I’ll always be  
  
You’re my home  
And together we share this love for us  
To be happy and free **”**

**-You’re My Home by Angeline Quinto**

**  
[2 WEEKS LATER]**

**  
** 2 Weeks they’ve been hiding for 2 weeks, they have no qualms with that, they have all the time in the world in their little hidey-hole to train, it was a little annoying that they’ve been depending on Solis’ Power to hide themselves. Solis did give them Pointers and Tactics and Strategy to fight off their Opponents and how to stay long in the fight until Back-Up Arrives. Since when did Solis become so good in Stratagem and Tactics?

  
“I’m thinking ahead first before I attack.” Solis smiled nonchalantly.

  
Well, that was an easy answer... for 2 Weeks Marines and Pirates just passed by not really knowing what’s deep inside the tangled clutches of Floating Weeds, whenever some get close... Well... Solis’ more Creative Defences Pops up and destroy any approaching Ship.

  
“Venomous Bees, Man-eating Plants and Dryads? Seriously? You know they’re not effective on Devil Fruit Users right?” Ace stared at his Partner flatly.

  
Solis flushed a little and said

  
“There’s always the Tree-People...”

  
“The What?” Ace asked raising a brow.

  
“Tree-People, Ents, Humanoid Trees.” Sabo corrected.

  
“What did you do?” Ace asked seriously.

  
“I created a Tree Island above us... by Tangling all the Roots as a Raft to keep the Tree Island afloat...” Solis smiled.

  
Ace facepalmed, Sometimes his Lifetime partner is just hard to understand. However none of them noticed a certain blue phoenix flying above the small floating island of trees.

  
_‘That’s odd...’_ Marco thought to himself

  
**[SEVERAL HOURS LATER]**

**[MOBY DICK]**

**  
** A Huge Whale Like ship sailed around the Paradise and sometimes fending off Marines and Pirates alike in search for the children.

  
“Where do you think they’ll be?” Thatch asked as he stood by the railings.

  
“Why’d you ask me I don’t know, we’ve searched everywhere in Paradise.” Izo answered.

  
“Marco would be back soon.” Jozu called out.

  
Speaking of the devil and he shall appear, as Blue Fire shoots down from the sky. Marco morphed back to his human form and stood up.

  
“Marco... Did you found something?” Thatch called out.

  
“Aside from a weird looking Island of floating Seaweeds, no... though it’s a bit odd that there’s an island of trees there , yoi...” Marco answered.

  
“Did you check it out?” Izo asked.

  
“There’s something weird on that Island, there’s a lot of Shipwreck there but I don’t see nor feel any dangerous presence there, but I do feel small presence there... all young ones.” Marco answered.

  
“It must be them...” Haruta piped up.

  
Marco nodded and looked at his Father Figure who nodded.

  
“Where this small island, son?” Whitebeard asked.

  
“Not far, we’ll get there it’s just at the very edge of the Entrance to Paradise.” Marco answered.

  
“Let’s sail there then.” Whitebeard stated.

  
And the whole Crew ran around to prepare.

  
**[BACK AT THE ISLAND]**

  
Solis flinched as he senses a tremendous presence, some of it are familiar but some are don’t. He doesn’t feel Blackbeard’s Presence in the Ship so it’s good.

  
“Ace... Sabo... Heads up, something’s coming...” He called out.

  
Both Sabo and Ace stood at attention and put Little Luffy Down.

  
“Is it an enemy?” Sabo asked.

  
Solis shook his head and said

  
“I don’t feel anything bad, just strong presence... I don’t feel any Dark Presence there too, should we let them close?”

  
Ace thought about this, he’s curious about this new intruder

  
“Who are they?” He asked.

  
Solis closed his eyes and let his vision connects to one of his creation, the Venomous Bees. What he saw almost sent him reeling in confusion...

  
“It’s the Whitebeard Pirates...” Solis stated opening his eyes and looked at Ac.

  
The said boy had a dark look on his face, he knew these people, they were enemies of his Father. What are they doing here and what do they want? He was snapped out of his thoughts when Solis put a gentle and caring hand on his arm.

  
“I can send them away if you want...” Solis said softly.

  
Ace shook his head and said

  
“Let them come, let’s see what they want from here... if they’re here to mess with us we could fight them, you can go ahead Sabo and I will follow.”

  
“I Understand...” Solis concedes merging with his Elements.

  
Sabo looked at Ace as the Older One made sure Luffy is secured on his Crib.

  
“Are you sure about this?” He asked.

  
“Yeah... I’m sure of it.” Ace answered.

  
“They’re your Father’s enemy right?” Sabo asked.

  
“Even so... we have to find out what they want from here.” Ace stated as he grabbed his Metal Pipe. “Let’s go.”

  
Sabo nodded and followed Ace out of their Hidey-hole.

  
**[AT THE SHORE]**

 **  
** A small boat docked at the side of the Thick Tree Root and several of its passenger got off standing beside the tree and look around.

  
“Somehow I feel a little uneasy about this place.” Thatch said as he looked around the dense forestry.

  
“It looks like a Small Version of Sabaody but totally different and had a dark and dangerous surrounding... Are you sure they’re here Marco?” Izo asked as he too looked around.

  
The said male was about to answer when

  
“You’re not supposed to be here.” A Young, Soft yet Firm voice echoed out everywhere in the surrounding forest.

  
Marco and his friends looked around for the Source of the voice.

  
“Who’s there? Show yourself...” Vista called out.

  
“... Very well...” Solis stated and reformed at one of the tree trunk. His arms were still branches lifted high into the air. His hair was still green and leafy, but his head, shoulder, upper torso and legs were slowly morphing into a more human appearance.

  
Thatch, Izo, Haruta, and Vista stared at the person in front of them with their jaw slacked from shock. Marco stepped a little closer, but didn’t go any further because of the vine crept up on the ground as a warning.

  
“That is as far as you can approach, Traveller.” Solis said lightly.

  
Marco stood his ground not daunted at all, until

  
“What is your business here? Tell me the truth, This is no place for people like you...” Solis asked curiously.

  
Marco had to come up with an excuse

  
“We are looking for the three children here, we hope we are not intruding.”

  
“You already have intruded when you sailed too close to this Island and who are these children you are looking for? It’s strange for Pirates like you to take children... or are you like those people who sell children as a slave?” Solis asked looking down at the blond pirate.

  
Marco lifted up three bounty poster for Solis to see, Solis stayed neutral and before he could say something

  
“And what is your damn business with us?” Ace’s stern and untrusting voice called out from behind the tree where Solis is.

  
Ace stalked out from behind the tree, Sabo was behind him Pipe ready he was looking at the group right in front of him warily.

  
“Well...” The guy with pompadour began with a smile. “We’ve heard that you’ve caused havoc lately and are currently on the run... or in hiding so... we’re here to offer you shelter in our ship.”

  
Ace bristled at that and snarled

  
“Then what? You’ll go sell us off or just trade us away to Sabaody. Not a chance.”

  
The Pompadour haired guy looked dumbfounded and he was about to protest

  
“No! Goodness where did you get that question!?” Izo cried out in shock.

  
“Well... Everyone we encounter had been trying to separate us to take us down one by one, however we’re no fools.” Sabo answered. “Bounty Hunters, Pirates, Marines under a command, and Slave Traders are always after us.”

  
“But... We’re not here to do that! We won’t let anyone do that to children who are under our Protection!” Vista added snapping out of his shock.

  
Before anyone could say anything, Little Luffy crawled out of the Bushes babbling as if everyone understood what he was saying. Solis remembering the Whitebeard Pirates from his Original Timeline he knew he could trust these People. He walked up to his Partner and said softly

  
“Ace, why don’t we hear them and their Captain out for a while. Listen to their explanation before we judge them, if they are not true to their word I can always sink their ship and besides we’re in the door of Paradise and close to the Marine Main Base, we can’t put Luffy at risk he’s still a Baby and our Bounty doesn’t help at all, if we stay here any longer they’ll definitely send an Admiral or worst... Grandpa, he had been looking for us and I am definitely sure he’s not very happy about us being Pirates at such a very young age.”

  
Ace had digested the reason for a moment and thought of the Pros and Cons, if they stay here longer the Marines will definitely send any higher official to check the Island out, but if they’ll go with the Whitebeard Pirates... he don’t know but Solis knew what he was doing so he could trust his Partner...

  
“Fine... if they betrayed us or hurt Luffy... You will sink their ship.” He said sternly.

  
“Understood...” Solis smiled picking up Little Luffy. “How did you got out?”

  
“Aguuu!” Luffy cooed happily.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

**[AT THE MOBY DICK]**

**  
** Ace just glared at the Giant Old Man in front of him, while Sabo was standing in front of Solis just in case while Solis was trying to feed a Hungry Babe in his arms.

  
“So... Explain...”Ace shots the question.

  
“Gurarara! You got fire in you, Brat. I heard everything from my Son Marco of your situation. But first things first, why I want you children here is that I can’t allow Pirates as young as you roam around this dangerous waters.” Whitebeard began.

  
“We can take care of ourselves, we don’t need anyone’s help.” Ace shot back.

  
“That may be but there are far more powerful People out there can easily beat you and you have an Infant with you I doubt that the little one would survive if you were attacked.” Whitebeard stated. “You only have one Devil Fruit User in your group... everyone out here in the Sea knew how to deal with Devil Fruit Users.”

  
Of Course Solis knew that, However he’s not any ordinary Devil Fruit User. He **_IS_** Chosen by the Devil Fruit and he is a Worthy Bearer of the Fruit’s Power there for he doesn’t need to fear the Sea he could use the Sea for Advantage Purpose, he’s Smart enough to avoid the Sea Stone Cuffs.

  
“So if... What’s your name, Yoi?” Marco asked turning to Solis.

  
“My, How rude! Shouldn’t you introduce yourself first before asking someone else’s name?” Solis admonished the Blond Pirate.

  
Marco chuckled and bowed in apology

  
“Ah! Do Pardon me for that, My name is Marco the Phoenix, First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, May I know your Name, Miss?”

  
Solis blinked as he was being mistaken as a Girl and said

  
“My Name is Solis... Icarus D. Solis, Guardian to Monkey D. Luffy, a Fiancé to Portgas D. Ace and I’m a Boy...”

  
The Whole Crew aside from Ace, Sabo, Marco and Whitebeard jawdropped

  
“YOU’RE A BOY!?” they cried out.

  
Solis laughed lightly at the reaction he got, people tends to Mistaken him for a Girl because of his Mild Nature and Feminine Looks and Physique.

  
“Wha-? Buh-but... but...” the Pompadour haired man blathered pointing at Solis.

  
“It’s rude to point~♪” Solis smiled mildly.

  
The Pompadour Haired Man sulked in the corner.

  
“But, you look-” A Boy with brown hair cried out.

  
“Yes, I look like a girl... but really... I’m a boy...” Solis answered without batting an eyelash.

  
“Eh?” was all the confused crew could say.

  
“I am often mistaken as a Girl, I’m used to it.” Solis just chuckled handing Little Luffy his Pacifier.

  
Marco cleared his throat and looked back at Ace who is really ready to clock everyone in the head because the Crew is talking to his Fiancé.

  
“Ahem! Back to the Topic... So if Solis here got his Powers subdued, what do you think is going to happen? Pirates, Marines, Bounty Hunters, Slave Traders and Fishmen Pirates attacks in Groups. How are you going to defend your Loved Ones?” Marco asked. “Compare to your Strength right Now, it won’t faze any experienced fighters out here in the Sea.”

  
The First Division Commander has a Point, with their strength right now... they can’t Protect Solis and Luffy if things goes from bad to worse, no matter how strong they get, they still lack experience and the enemies that had always been coming after them are becoming stronger.

  
“What would you do if I tell you that I’m the Son of The Pirate King?” Ace asked sternly hiding his fear.

  
Before Whitebeard could answer, Solis called out mildly

  
“Make a wrong Answer that will hurt Ace’s feelings, I will Sink this Ship.”

  
Chills run down on the Whitebeard Pirates’ Spine, How does a mild-mannered person can actually deliver a frightening threat without sounding too threatening at all? But still...

  
“Gurarararara, It won’t change a thing. My Offer still stands, Become my Sons and I will assure you that no one will harm you and your Little Family.” Whitebeard stated.

  
Suddenly a whimper caught everyone’s attention and they looked at Solis who was holding a whimpering Baby, Smiling modestly Solis asked

  
“Umm... May I use your Bathroom? I do believe Luffy had soiled himself.”

  
A Geisha looking man walked up to him

  
“My Name is Izo, come I’ll show you the Bathroom.” He said softly and lead the way.

  
Before he follow the Geisha, Solis turned to Ace and said

  
“Please behave Dear...”

  
Ace blushed at that and huffed, Sabo chuckled

  
“Don’t worry, Solie... I’ll keep Ace’s Temper at bay while you’re away.”

  
Ace glared at Sabo who just smirked at him, Solis shook his head and followed Izo to the Bathroom, while on their way there

  
“Pardon if I ask but, Aren’t you a bit too young to be a Pirate? How Old are you?” Izo asked curiously.

  
“Well... we sailed earlier than we should have but an inevitable situation forced us to do so and we have no other choice, we have to protect each other even if we have to sail as young as we are now... well... we sailed when we were just 10 and 9... and my Age is 11 by the way, Ace and Sabo are 12 and Luffy is 2.” Solis answered.

  
Izo couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he knew they were that young but

  
“And you three act very maturely for your age... and how did you survive out there let alone with a Baby?” He asked.

  
“Pure luck, knowledge and a hell lot of survival skills...” Solis answered with a smile. “I may look mild and weak but I’m far more dangerous than Ace and Sabo combined if you try my temper.”

  
Izo noted that one, he knew that he shouldn’t the temper of a Gentle and Patient Person, they’re always the Dangerous One to deal with and this 11 Years Old Boy is one of those People. The Boy had this certain Aura that says ‘Be Very Careful.’; He’ll make sure no one crosses this boy.

  
“Here we are, the Bathroom.” He called out pointing at the door.

  
Solis bowed in gratitude and went inside to change Little Luffy’s Diaper. Izo watched the Boy do his work and could’ve sworn he saw an apparition of an Older Version of the Boy, shaking his head believing that he’s just tired. But still, he could feel a very strong power surrounding Solis.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** After cleaning Luffy Up both Izo and Solis returned to the Deck and found several bodies Thatch included lying on the floor, both Izo and Solis turned to look where Ace and Sabo were, there they found the duo having a talk or rather yelling in Ace’s case at Marco and Whitebeard.

  
“What happened?” Solis asked lightly. “I only went away for just a couple of minutes and you two wreck havoc already? Ace? Sabo?”

  
Both said boys cringed and won’t look at the 11 Years old Guardian.

  
“They started it!” Ace huffed out stubbornly.

  
“What did they do?” Solis asked tilting his head on the side, holding Luffy close.

  
Ace growled, Sabo laughed nervously and said

  
“They were questioning Yours and Ace’s Relationship and... Well... Ace didn’t take it too well...”

  
“Why would they question our relationship? Makino, Dadan and the others are fine with it.” Solis said quietly.  
  
  
“Well... They don’t seem to understand that Ace is Your Future Husband.” Sabo said back.

  
“But... But you two are too young to be like that...” Thatch protested.

  
Solis blinked at all the hubbub, then his eyes widened in understanding

  
“No! No No! Ace and I are still BFs...Well... betrothed, but not married yet... in my Home Island the right Age to Marry is 20 Years Old, I still have 9 Years to go.” He cried out.

  
“Yeah!” Ace agreed.

  
“Ugah!” Luffy chirped in.

  
Sabo had to turn his back and cover his mouth, these three. They’re just so...

  
**[MARINEFORD, SENGOKU’S OFFICE]**

  
Sengoku was reviewing the reports from Arcadian Island, he never had the chance to read it since Garp had been pestering him all the time, as he reads the Report that he should have reviewed, his brows knitted as he reads through the Line of the Report.

  
**_‘The Young Prince of the Island is reported Missing, Probably stolen by Icarus D. Karelin, Younger Brother of the Late King of the Island. His intention of the Prince is unknown and the High Council Lin Touten demands the young Prince's return.’_**

 ** _  
_** Sengoku turned to the next page and choked, there at the next page is a Picture of a child 9 of age The kid had a Soft blond hair tied in half ponytail by a long Purple Ribbon, the said Ribbon have Silver Bells at the end, few stray locks of hair framing the young man’s gentle face, his bangs slightly ends just above his eyes.

  
Sengoku grabbed the Latest Bounty Paper and took a certain Bounty and compared the Person on the Bounty Poster and the Picture of the Boy in the Photo...

  
The Fleet Admiral Paled at the Resemblance of the Two... Icarus D. Solis the Nature Prince is actually the Heir of Arcadian Kingdom... He stood up from his Desk and called out

  
“Bring me, Admiral Aokiji... _**NOW**_!”

  
He doesn’t want to start a War against Arcadian Kingdom... He needs to find the Missing Prince, no matter how long it will take.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. LIFE IN  WHITEBEARD PIRATES PT. 1

**“** Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?  
Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?

When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart  
to rest, they burn the colour of passion.

I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams,   
no matter how far off they were.  
But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart. **”**

**-SCARLET (ENGLISH TRANS.)  
BY IWAO JUNKO**

**  
[MOBY DICK, SUNSET, 2 DAYS LATER]**

**  
** Ace and Solis are having an alone time in the Deck, Sabo was babysitting Luffy much to his delight to spend time with his Baby Brother, the Nurses appointed themselves as Luffy’s Godmothers and they’re spoiling the Baby rotten, well... who wouldn’t? Luffy is adorable. And the Commanders appointed themselves as the Godfathers because they want to and the rest of the Crew are the Big Brothers and Sisters, Whitebeard is the Grandpa much to the Man’s Delight.

  
Now back to the Lovebird Duo in the Deck, Ace and Solis are sitting at the Whale Figurehead. Talking about things they needed to do.

  
“Since we’re officially part of this Crew and knowing Gramps-” Solis said.

  
“Which one? Whitebeard or Garp?” Ace cut him off.

  
“Whitebeard, since we’re a part of this Crew, we all know that Grandpa Whitebeard won’t let us go that easily. We have nowhere else to go and if what Mister Marco said is true, then we have no match against a New World Pirates especially an experienced one, we’re still young we still have time to become stronger.” Solis said.

  
Ace thought this over, he knew that his strength and knowledge is still not enough so he have to train harder. And if the Whitebeard Crew could help him with that then he had to stay.

  
“I don’t have a choice don’t I?” He asked eyeing his Fiancé.

  
Solis just chuckled and said playfully

  
“No, you don’t have one to begin with.”

  
Ace glared at Solis and tackled the younger male pinning him on the floor and smirked at the surprised look on the Light Blonde’s Face.

  
“Of course I wouldn’t because it’s your fault to begin with.” He smirked.

  
“My Fault? How?” Solis asked in confusion.

  
Ace leaned closer as their noses slightly touched each other

  
“You seduced me...” Ace purred and leaned away.

  
“Wha-?” Solis squeaked.

  
Ace laughed and start heading for the door after sparing Solis a smug smirk, the Light Blond fixed up his hair and followed his hot-headed Fiancé.

  
“Hey! I didn’t seduce you! I didn’t even know you know that word!” Solis cried out.

  
“Yeah, right... and of course I do...” Ace shot back.

  
“Really Ace, I didn’t do it!” Solis pouted.

  
Ace just smirked and said

  
“Hmm... Are you sure~?” he leaned close to Solis again.

  
“Yes I Am!” Solis whined putting his hands on Ace’s shoulder to keep the other boy from leaning even closer but being a little clumsy his hands were on Ace’s chest.

  
Ace grinned in an unholy way and said

  
“Where do you think your hand is touching?”

  
Solis looked to where his hands were and blushed red and pulled his hands back like it got burned

  
“Sorry!” He cried as his cheeks got even warmer.

  
“Hmmm~! Should I forgive you for being naughty or not~♥” Ace grinned.

  
“ACE! (>A<)” Solis cried out face so red.

  
Ace laughed at how red Solis is, he knew that the younger boy is easily flustered when being teased. And Solis is cute when he’s Flustered or being Shy, So he leaned close and kissed his flustered Fiancé on the cheek.

  
“Come on, Let’s go to the Kitchen Dinner must be ready.” Ace laughed and grabbed Solis’s hand and dragged the still flustered Blond towards the kitchen.

  
Unbeknownst to the duo, their Lovey-dovey antics affected the crew who was working on the Deck, Some crouched on the floor, others were clawing the walls and the guy on the Crow’s nest is crying from such a cute sight.

  
**[GALLEY]**

 **  
** Sabo were sitting in the dinner table with Luffy and Haruta, the guys looked at his ragtag group nervously as the Yaoi fangirls (The Nurses) was looking at both Ace and Solis like they were two pieces of expensive meat. Ace was walking behind Solis who was slightly limping from his sore ankle

  
“It’s all your fault!” Solis complained.

  
“I did no such thing…” Ace grinned leaning close to his ruffled partner.

  
Sabo Pulled Ace away from his ruffled companion by the ear and said

  
“Not in the Dining Area…”

  
“Aaww~! But Sabo! You’re no fun!” Ace pouted.

  
“Stop messing with Solis…” Sabo said flatly.

  
“Why are the girls looking at us funny?” Solis asked glancing at the Yaoi fangirls at the corner.

  
“Don’t mind them just eat your dinner before it gets cold.” Sabo answered flatly.

  
The duo shrugged and ate their dinner (Pasta) while Solis trying to fend off of Ace’s hand away from his Backside. Sabo snorted when both Solis and Ace were nibbling at the same String of the said food, while they’re distracted by their respective seatmate, the looks on the Yaoi fangirls’ faces is something left to be desired, they look like they’re having a haemorrhage through the nose and some are already having a Yaoi Paroxysm, The Blond Gentleman glanced at his two distracted Brothers as their face is getting closer to each other. Sabo is getting worried of the Yaoi Fangirls as their reaction is getting serious, then he looked at his two Brothers as they nibbled, and nibbled and nibbled until they’re close, as they nibbled on their string of Pasta that’s where they noticed the strangeness, they turned and looked at each other miraculously the innocent spaghettiness string didn’t break as both Ace and Solis came face to face as the innocent Pasta string is still attached on their lips, their nose brushing lightly. By now Sabo noticed some of the Yaoi Fangirls are unconscious, because to the Two Cute Little Lovebirds are close to kissing each other… and someone beside him decided to be impatient tried to reach for the last steak to claim and accidentally bumped him, making him(Sabo) bump to Solis and behind Ace is Haruta tried to reach for the same steak and bumped into Ace Hard sending the Raven Haired Boy toppling to Solis and

  
_SMOOCH~!_

 _  
‘Oh Dear…’_ Sabo thought.

  
**_“KYAAAAAA~AAA~!”_** The Yaoi fangirls squealed and fainted.

  
The whole dining area was quiet, Sabo noticed everyone was frozen in their places, Lady Elaine the Head Doctor just had that smile on her face, Marco dropped his spoon, Thatch and the rest jaw slacked, Whitebeard looked on in amusement.

  
“Oh My!” Izo gasped in amusement.

  
Both Ace and Solis parted immediately... Solis blushed and covered his face with his hands, while Ace blinked and smirked playfully.

  
“ACE NOT IN THE DINING AREA!” Sabo cried out.

  
“NO! DON’T DO IT! YOU’RE TOO YOUNG!” Thatch Panicked.

  
“Listen to Thatch, Yoi!” Marco added.

  
“Aguuhhh! Ah! Ah!” Luffy Chirruped.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** Thatch, Vista and Rakuyo were heading to the Bathhouse to soak in the relaxing warm waters, the three were happily chatting and was about to open the door of the Bathhouse when

  
“I’m not going to do that If I were you.” Sabo called out at the end of the Hallway.

  
“Why?” Rakuyo asked curiously.

  
Sabo grinned at the question, Vista had suspicions that those Lovebirds are in the Bathroom

  
“See for yourself.” Sabo answered.

  
Thatch quietly slid the bathhouse door open and peeked inside on what was going on, soon his jaw hit the floor, Rakuyo and Vista peered inside and followed Thatch’s lead their Jaw dropped. There inside the bathhouse are Ace and Solis enjoying the bath for themselves, Ace was leaning on the bathtub His arms were spread across the rock lining of the tub for support as Solis was leaning on him blissfully rinsing the soap off of his slender legs.

  
**[INSIDE THE BATHHOUSE]**

 **  
** Solis turned to his Fiancé as the raven-haired boy was quiet… He got used to his Fiancé’s rambling while taking a bath.

  
"Ace?"

  
The Older Boy's head moved to the side slightly and he inhaled deeply, "Hm?" Solis opened his mouth but couldn't bring himself to ask. Ace found the silence uneasy and opened his eyes to drink in the sight of a nervous Blond.

  
"You look worried." Ace pulled himself into a more upright position.

  
"You could say that."

  
"Have a story to share? I'm all ears." Ace pointed to his ears, a comforting smile gracing his lips. Solis's worried eyes relaxed. The Raven haired Boy could put him at ease with few words. His relaxation quickly morphed into realization, Ace’s ears are a little sensitive. _Sensitive... in more than one way._ _Ah, I sense revenge for that tickling attack from before._

  
Slowly, the Light Blond's lips curved into a mischievous crescent.

  
Ace paled, "W-what?" His back flattened against the wall as his Blond Fiancé drifted closer.

  
Solis's eyes laughed. Ace was brave and courageous on the battlefield, but when placed in a spring with a playful Partner he was reduced to a nervous and hesitant boy. But the Blond Boy could see why. Ace was attractive. He more than likely had to avoid many advances in his life and therefore had a decent idea of what Solis was up to.

  
"I just happened upon an epiphany, that's all." He observed as his Raven haired Fiancé swallowed visibly and his radiant eyes shifted timidly from side to side, as though searching for an escape route. The temperamental boy didn't know what to expect, but his gut informed him he should _not_ move. Solis might very well pounce on him if he were to take a shot at escape.

  
"You look frightened. I'm not that scary, am I?" Solis's hands began to rise out of the water, towards Ace's vulnerable ears.

  
"Uh," his flustered face amused the Light Blond Boy, "I..." He could no longer make eye contact. Solis very well knew he would not be able to stop himself even if his mother were beside them scolding his behavior. His fingers rose to touch the back of a firm jaw, rubbing upward to the base of ears.

  
"So–Solis! Th-that's..."

  
"I know." He silenced the older boy with a light brush along the outer edge of one ear to his jaw.

  
**[BACK OUTSIDE]**

 **  
** Thatch closed the door lightly and had to cover his face, his ears were glowing red, Rakuyo and Vista were crouching on the floor pounding it lightly.

  
“M-Maybe we should just wait for a little while until they’re finished.” Thatch squeaked.

  
And the other two nodded and trudged away, walking passed a confused First Mate. Marco watched the Three go, then looked at the hysterical Sabo. Marco blinked, though soon his confusion was answered when the -Husband and Wife- Lovebirds walked out of the Bathhouse, Happy and Refreshed.

  
“Oh...” Marco sighed quietly.

  
**[THE NEXT 4 DAYS]**

 **  
** The Moby Dick is in one of their Protected Island, and Izo along with Solis, Lady Elaine, Haruta and Vista to went for the Mission 3 Days ago. And on that Day when Solis is away Luffy is also sick, Ace had went to look for Thatch for help, Solis is away so they have to deal with a Sick toddler, and Thatch had brought them to the Infirmary. Lyra, the resident doctor, was not a fan of unneeded personnel in **_her_** infirmary. Within fifteen minutes the entirety of the Moby Dick knew that the three youngest passengers were sick and one is away for the Mission. And despite the fact that almost every single one of the pirates had said the kids were annoying at least once since they had been on the ship all of them were very concerned about their wellbeing. Sabo, Ace, Solis and Luffy were on their ship and it was their responsibility to protect and look out for them. Thatch had been worried and had to go and talk to Marco, the said man went with him towards the infirmary to see the Boys himself.

  
As soon as he was able, Thatch found himself with Marco in the infirmary looking at a scene he had never thought would happen.

  
Someone was actually standing up to Lyra.

  
"He's fine," Ace shouted standing on his bed, fist clenched.

  
"He needs to stay in his own bed," Lyra yelled back.

  
"They're mine and Sabo's beds, if it makes him feel better to sleep in them with us why does it matter if he stays in his own bed. He'll just whine and cry until he gets what he wants and that won't be good for anyone!"

  
"Of course he's going to whine and complain. All children whine and complain when they're sick!"

  
"Is there a problem," Marco asked.

  
"She's trying to make Luffy move," Ace said looking as if she had just committed the ultimate crime.

  
Thatch looked over to Sabo's bed to see Luffy sound asleep despite the noise and Sabo holding him tightly glaring at the doctor. He briefly wondered if that meant he was feeling better considering he had to actually move beds. He doubted that Sabo would carry Luffy to his bed.

  
**[AT THE DECK]**

 **  
** “I’m back!” Solis called out.

  
Namur and the others greeted back, they were a little nervous because they don’t know how Luffy’s Guardian would react. Solis ignored their nervous looks and head for Whitebeard

  
“Grandpa, Izo and Haruta are fixing the problem on one of the Protected Island, so they sent me back early.” Solis stated looking up at the Giant Captain.

  
The Old Man looks happy yet worried...

  
“Is something wrong? Where are Ace, Sabo and Luffy? They usually cause trouble at this time of the Day.” Solis asked curiously.

  
“They’re in the infirmary, Grandson...” Whitebeard answered and warily looked at the Light Blond Boy.

  
Solis frowned and asked

  
“Why are they in the infirmary?”

  
“Luffy’s Sick... so sick that he had a Seizure...” Jozu called out.

  
And to everyone’s fear, Solis’s eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously and he stormed towards the infirmary, Namur and the others prayed there won’t be blood bath in there.

  
**[BACK AT THE INFIRMARY]**

  
"Just leave them Lyra," Marco said exasperation in his voice. "They're not hurting anyone and they're used to sharing." He smiled repeating Sabo's words from their first day about the bed in their room. "They're all probably more comfortable this way anyway."

  
Thatch was sure Marco was going to be avoiding Lyra at all costs in the near to distant future if the look she gave him was any indication of what was to come.

  
Ace was looking at Marco in confusion. It was clear that the boy had expected them to take her side. The confusion slowly transformed into a very small smile and looked pleased.

  
"Where do you get off telling me what to do in **_my_** infirmary," Lyra demanded getting into Marco's face, poking him in the chest. "I know you're the first division commander but in here I'm higher than the captain. In here I am God. So I don't have to do anything you say."

  
Before Marco could say anything and even more frightening voice called out from behind

  
“And you think Yelling and Arguing would help your patient get better, Miss God? I do believe Lady Elaine disapprove of this action.”

  
Everyone turned to look at the door and lo and behold, there stood a very displeased Prince of Nature arms crossed on his chest and a Dark Frown etched on his young face.

  
“Solis! When did you returned?” Thatch asked.

  
“10 Minutes ago and I am directed here because I heard a very interesting piece of news.” Solis said flatly and coldly.

  
Thatch inched behind Marco as the 11 Years Old strode and stood besides Luffy’s bed, Ace looked so Guilty along with Sabo

  
“Whatever it is, it’s done, it won’t change anything. Moping around won’t help Luffy get better. Get in bed you two you’re sick.” Solis stated without looking while checking on Luffy’s temperature.

  
The Toddler’s fever seems to got worse, because of the stress that was surrounding the room, the noise and arguments didn’t help at all. Luffy whined painfully and held on to Solis’s finger, Solis felt his heart clenched at the sight so he tried to pick up the suffering toddler, but he was stopped by Lyra’s strict hands

  
“What are you doing! You shouldn’t be moving the child!” She hissed.

  
Solis in return shot the Stubborn Nurse the Darkest Glare he could Muster and to his satisfaction the said nurse backed off, but to Solis’s displeasure Luffy was gurgling and soon vomited. Marco could sense the Tension in the air and the look on Solis’s face is close to borderline murderous

  
“Congratulation, you just made things worse... Please leave me be to care for my charge.” Solis said flatly and darkly.

  
“How can you do that! You’re just a kid!” Lyra challenged.

  
“I may be a kid, an 11 Years Old but I know my Brothers and My Fiancé more than you do and I’ve dealt with them since we were kids. Sick or Injured, I know my way on caring for them, you however all you ever did is complaining and making things worse for them. I don’t think that it would help them get better at all, Your severity and forceful attitude won’t make things better for your patients, you may be knowledgeable on things like this, but I do question your attitude... My Luffy Needs Peace and Quiet and all you do is Yell and make it hard for my ward to recover, So I will take it upon myself to care for My Luffy, My Brother Sabo and My Fiancé, you can return to your Work, Miss Lyra.” Solis stated his Older Psyche is kicking in.

  
Ace and Sabo cowered from Solis, Marco shifted uncomfortably as Thatch hid behind him. Lyra couldn’t handle being scolded by a child just walked off with tears in her eyes. Solis turned to look at Ace and said

  
“Watch over Luffy, I’ll go and get my Kit in our room.”

  
“Y-Yes Dear...” Ace stammered and watched Solis ordered some nurses.

  
Solis was talking to Iris and Sommelier

  
“Please Prepare some hot water, towels, glasses and Bowl of Lukewarm Water, and I’ll be needing the Lab for a bit.” The Young Light Blond stated so on and so forth.

  
Marco just watched the Light Blond Boy trotted to the Second Division Commander Room, and then looked back at the relieved faces of Ace and Sabo.

  
“Care to explain?” He asked.

  
“If there is anyone who we can trust on Medicinal Remedy, it’s Solis... his Elixirs are very effective.” Ace stated as he kept Luffy Company.

  
“Elixirs?” Thatch Parroted.

  
“Oh... You haven’t seen it right? Well... Here’s your chance.” Sabo chirped he always liked how Solis make those glowing Medicines.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** Thatch and Marco watched in awe as Solis worked on his Medicines, As plants they haven’t seen before appears out of nowhere, the once Clear water coloured as Herbs after herbs were drop in. Once the Water turns Poison Green, Ace and Sabo Paled... they knew that colour all too well they’ve seen and tasted it before, they’re going to have a go at it again...

  
“S-Sol... I Think I-I’m good... I don’t need to have it.” Ace squeaked.

  
Solis just smiled blissfully and handed over a tube of Poison Green Medicine to Ace and Sabo.

  
“I don’t think so... Here... Drink... (^ v ^)” He smiled pleasantly but the Dark Aura he was emitting said otherwise.

  
Ace and Sabo gulped in horror...

  
**[A FEW MINUTES LATER]**

 **  
** Thatch and Marco stared at the out cold bodies of Ace and Sabo, they swore they could see the Soul Version of Ace and Sabo floating and hovering above their body. Thatch glanced at the Perpetrator who was blissfully caring for the Toddler, Luffy seem to be on his way to recovery

  
“Err... Solis... I don’t want to pry but... How come Luffy is not having a bad reaction to your Medicine like Ace and Sabo did?” Thatch asked.

  
“(^ v ^)... Oh that? Well... I gave them a Different Medicine than Luffy’s...” Solis said with a smile but the demonic aura behind him is cackling. “The Medicine I gave them serves as their Punishment for being too stubborn to ask for help.”

  
_‘This kid is vindictive...’_ Marco and Thatch thought.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
